iAm In Love With A Jerk
by TheBookWormLoner
Summary: *SEQUEL TO ISTOLE YOUR PHONE* Jocelyn Fray is an 18 year old talented artist who accidently switches phones with a delinquent jerk.


**Hello! Welcome to the bright sequel of the three part series! If you are new here, well welcome. Notice: you do not need to read the other story (unless you want to of course). If you are old… WASSSUP? Welcome to the sequel you've made it this far! If you remember I named it originally iAm a Jerk but I want that in Valentine's POV so this one is called iAm In Love With A Jerk YAY! I don't usually write in first person so please excuse the horribleness of this story. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(I own nothing but the tears that spill on this computer because I don't own TMI)**

"Luke!" I said bringing the attention of the reading nerd to me. He sat on the iffy chair that smelt like vomit and leather. He looked up at me with curious blue eyes and attempted to push his crooked glasses up his nose.

"Yes Jocelyn?" he asked. He didn't always seem happy when I was excited, but maybe that was just the way Luke acted all the time.

"Guess what?!" I said (read: shouted). I pushed my hair out of my face with my paint splotched fingers as I waited quite patiently for him to guess what I was oh so excited about.

"What?" he said dully. His own hair was stuck on his face with thick sweat since the library resembled an oven. I had the urge to push back the locks of hair- a really bad urge.

"Well you have to guess!"

"Joce, please. I have a test I have to study. Can you please just tell me what it is." He pleaded with a pout. His eyes drifted towards the scraped book that had gone through years of war with many students.

Sighing, I finally gave into his adorable pout. "Fine. You win Graymark. My painting made it into the big leagued art show! Which means my work will be displayed in a museum! A museum full of well known artist!"

Luke also gave up on his fussy state and attacked me with a bear hug that smelt like old books- the smell of him. "Oh Jocelyn I'm so proud of you." He whispered in my ear and he cradled me into his chest.

"So am I. The art show is tonight at eight and I want you to come and support you. But we need to get going back to your place if I want to get ready." I said, my words sounded muffled against his thin, wired frame.

"Your parents are showing up?" He asked. Of course, he knew the correct answer to that question. My parents had not wanted anything with me since they kicked me out and I began living with Luke.

"I suppose not." I sighed. My excited energy had drained and my eyes ached with bitter tears. I quickly blinked the acid tears away and wrapped my skinny hand in his. "But come on. I need to look hot when people bow down at my feet because I am just freakin' amazing at painting."

"Everything will be perfect." He said noticing the previous tears and attempt at a joke. "No matter if your parents are there Joce. You have me."

I didn't say anything but I did tighten my grip on his calloused, thin hand and prayed for perfection.

()()()()

"Jocelyn Fray! You are going to be late if you spend any more time in that bathroom!" Luke's voice said with a loud thunder. His fist pounded on the door and made it shake madly.

"I'm going!" I said back, just as loudly as he did. I glanced at the steamed mirror that had sparkling tears of water traveling along the surface. The trace of where I swiped my hand through to make a part of me show disappeared because of the tears.

I looked at my reflection one last time. My dark red hair was brushed up into a high pony tail and two pieces curled around my chin. I had never been one of makeup, but at the time, my face was covered with mascara and eyeliner along with a deep red lipstick.

I eventually opened the door. "I'm finished." I announced to Luke who sat at the corner of the bed

"Finally," he said with an immense look of relief. He glanced at his watch. "It is 7:40 Jocelyn Fray and we are barely leaving the house."

"I'm sorry dad." I said mockingly.

He blushed and pushed a lock out of his face. "Whatever. Come on. My truck is waiting."

"Let's go then tomato." I said hooking my arm through his and ignoring his glare.

I was happy on the outside; but on the inside, a bitter taste pulsed into my veins and I knew something was going to happen tonight. And it wasn't going to be good.

**It sucks. Or maybe everything I write looks sucky to me but it's actually good. I don't know. Here's the first chapter though.**


End file.
